The Used To Be
by B.Nicole13
Summary: I wrote this story once, then rewrote it, this is the rewritten copy about a young girl who is forced to spend the summer with her father, but she really doesn't want to. But, when sneaking past her father, meets a new devilish boy.


Everyone says that summer is an amazing time. A time to take a break from school, a time to just let loose. When all of the college students stop their studying and pick up a new habit, drinking and sex. When all the good little daddy's girls put on their shortest skirts and most revealing shirts.

Oh, how I wished my summers where like that. Mine are much, much more different. That's when daddy dearest decides to be a father and make me spend the summer with him. I would much rather not spend the time with the sperm donor, but that would mean mommy would loose her child support, and we would never want that. Gag.

So, I suffer my three months in hell, so mother can get her 'me time' money. God forbid she doesn't get her hair done.

I wish she could manage to skip out just one time, so I didn't have to go spend three months with him.

I glance over my room, making sure that I haven't forgot anything. I grab my purse, double-checking that all my teenage needs are in there; shoving my hand to the bottom I grab the smooth square cigarette packet. I must have these.

Mom would shit herself if she knew that I had these. But, what she doesn't know won't kill her.

BEEP! BEEP!

There's dad. He's laying on the horn, surprise surprise. His favorite thing to do, lay things.

"Dammit, get off the horn!" I shout out my window, unsure if he could hear me or not, not caring either. I grab all my bags and take my final glance around my heaven. I slam the door shut and walk out to his old beat up truck. I throw open the truck door, slinging my stuff in the back. Plopping in the passenger seat, I look over.

"Hello Bill," I sneer, wanting to keep all talking to a minimum at all possible.

"You can call me dad honey," he replies, in that sweet I love you voice.

Well, that was enough conversation to last me the whole trip. I turn my head and lay it against the seat putting in my earphones and turning up my Ipod

Welcome to hell, I think to myself.

The smell of the beach wakes me up. Guess that's the one good thing about sperm man, I get to spend my time on the beach, and as much time as possible away from him. His truck bounces up the old driveway, and down the dirt road till finally we are at the house. Same ole shitty shack as it always was, I think as I get out of the truck getting all my things an walking into my old bedroom.

I throw my bags on the floor, why bother unpacking, I don't want to get comfy here. I find my bathing suit from two years ago and put it on.

Turning from side to side in front of the mirror, looking at how it's just perfect pushing my boobs out more than they should, and my butt hanging out just enough.

"Perfect," I giggle as I put on a pair of shorts and walk out the door. "I'm going down to the beach bill," I yell, as I'm already half out the door; I don't want to give him the chance to stop me. I figure, if I'm stuck in hell. Why not make the best of it.

I walked down the lonely beach. Feeling the eyes glare at my tan skin, my tight body, and just a little to tight bathing suit. I knew they were looking at me and I worked it.

I can feel the warm sun touching my vulnerable skin, the breeze feeling so relaxing as I walk. The smooth sand moving with my feet as I walk. To bad I'm not really one of those people that relax. I used to be. Until Bill and mother got a divorce, and now I have to raise myself while my parents have reverted back to their teenage years where they are self centered sluts only looking for a fuck.

Oh wow, that's a downer. I think to myself, Let's not think about that anymore. I push the bad thoughts a way. On to better things, what kind of things can I get into? Bars, drinks, parties, boys.

Ooh, boys sounded like a great idea. Just as I thought that, the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my life walked by me. He was shirtless his abs glistened with water from the ocean and his perfectly fitting Corona swim trunks.

I'll take an order of him, I thought to myself. His eyes caught mine, well, more like his eyes caught my boobs, then my eyes. I didn't mind.

"Hey babe," he said with the sexiest coy smile I've ever seen. "You're not from here, he stated, it wasn't a question but a statement. How did he know, did I just reek of new kid? I shouldn't, I looked like every other bimbo on this beach, why did I stand out.

"What's it to you," I shrugged off, not wanting him to think that I'm the nerdy little girl that can't handle flirting.

"Well, your name doesn't really matter just thought it'd be a bit better than calling you piece of ass when I introduce you to my friends."

I giggle, not wanting to make it look too obvious, "My name is Nicole, what is yours?"

"Lucifer, but I go by Lucas," he said in the voice of an angel. He could have past as heaven sent, the perfect body, the smooth skin, the sexy glow he has as he stands in front of me. He could have been an angel, except for that devilish smile.

"I was just curious if you'd like to go to a party with me tonight, Nicole," he asks just as smoothly and as calmly as you could imagine, adding the cutest little charming boyish grin.

At that very moment, I completely forgot everything I've ever been taught about going with strangers. About going to parties with boys I've just met. And what Cinderella taught me about the name Lucifer, wasn't it the son of the devil, or the devil himself. At that second, none of that matter. There was only one thing I was very sure of, and that was, wherever that boy was going, I wanted to go too.


End file.
